Darkyubi
is a Rank S, Drain-attribute Rare Yo-kai of the Shady tribe, and the Mononoke tribe as of Yo-kai Watch 4. Appearances Video games *''Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 4: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Busters 2: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Medal Wars: Playable Yo-kai. Anime series *Yo-kai Watch the Movie: The Great Adventure of the Flying Whale & the Double World, Nyan!: Supporting Yo-kai. Biology Darkyubi is an enhanced Kyubi with a darker coloration. He is a silver fox with very long, dark purple claws. He has pale violet eyes and light blue facial markings. His inner-ear is dark indigo and grape. His wrist, lower body, tips of tail, fur around the neck, and ear-tips are dark grey. Attached to the fur of his neck are four thin, long curled strands of milk-blue. He is seen holding a bright violet and indigo flame, versus the red flames that normal Kyubi wields. Profile ''Yo-kai Watch 2 Darkyubi can only be befriended in Psychic Specters, this is done by following these steps: # Complete multiple quests involving Whispocrates, Directator, and Dame Dedtime # Head to Sawayma Castle at nighttime, and head to the right side to find him. # You may challenge him daily until he becomes your friend. Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Darkyubi could be freed from the Crank-a-kai as an event Yo-kai during a special period. Yo-kai Watch Blasters Darkyubi can be freed from the Oni Crank-a-kai. Yo-kai Watch 3 Darkyubi is exclusive to Sushi version. In the English version, he is only obtainable if the player sided with the Sushi heroes. He can be befriended with these steps: # Clear Chapter 10, and have the helicopter with an S rank Watch, as well as clear the sidequests involving Kyubi and Awevil, the player must also have the diamond drill, and the melamella drill. # Head to the Mt. Wildwood Cave and cross the cliff with the helicopter # You must battle him inside the cave and it will be an auto-befriend. Game data Main series games data Yo-kai Watch 2 | tribe = shady | yo-kai = YW8-019.png | hp = | power = | spirit = | defence = | speed = |417|103|238|153|199}} |100||Single enemy}} |80-120|Drain|Single enemy}} ||-|Single enemy|Inflicts a darkness upon his foes that drains their health.}} |200|-|All enemies|Unleashes a terrifying darkness, steadily lowering the HP of the enemy. }} ||||Amount of absorbed HP increased.}} Blasters Stats Yo-kai Watch 3 Blasters Stats Yo-kai Watch 4 Held items Locations Spin-off games Yo-kai Watch Blasters Yo-kai Watch Busters 2 Other games Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Yo-kai Watch: Ukiukupedia Evolution Fusion Quotes * Befriended: "To embrace the darkness at such a young age... I approve!" * Loafing: "Borrred..." * Being traded: "Hee hee! A profound despair begins now! You'll regret choosing me!" * Recieving food (favorite): "Tasty! Like gloom!" * Recieving food (normal): ''"'Hmm... Intriguing."'' * '''Recieving food (disliked): ''"'Ugh. Take it away!"'' Etymology * His Japanese name, "Yami Kyubi", translates as "kyūbi of darkness". * His English name, "Darkyubi", is a portmanteau of dark and Kyubi. * His Brazilian Portuguese name, "Trevoso" is a combination of trevas (darkness) and the suffix "-oso", that means that something "-has a lot of". Trivia * Darkyubi can be seen as a counterpart to Illuminoct: they resprent light and dark, and are recolors of Kyubi and Venoct who are also counterparts. In Yo-kai Watch 3 they are exclusive to the alternate versions. In other languages * Italian: Kyubi Nero * Spanish: Oskyubi * French: Obskyurbi * Portuguese (Brazil): Trevoso * German: Finsterkyubi * Japanese: '''ヤミキュウビ Yami Kyūbi * Korean: 암흑 구미 amheug gumi de:Finsterkyubi Category:Shady Tribe Category:Rank S Yo-kai Category:Drain-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Oden Category:Male Characters Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 2 Category:Rare Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Exclusive To Yo-kai Watch 3: Sushi Category:Yo-kai Exclusive To Yo-kai Watch 2: Psychic Specters Category:Ranger Role Yo-kai Category:Animal Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Exclusive To Yo-kai Watch Blasters 2: Sword Category:Black Yo-kai Category:Fox Yo-kai Category:Onechanside Category:Mononoke Tribe